


Make Me Misbehave

by mercury_caduceus



Series: Song Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Everything is consensual, F/M, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Swearing, man-handling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus
Summary: Stiles has to show Allison what happens when girls misbehave for their Daddy.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Song Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834297
Kudos: 10





	Make Me Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Wild Ones by Bahari  
> This was edited really quickly by me so I apologize for any mistakes
> 
> Most of this is smut btw

“Fuck, Daddy, please!” she begged, nearly sobbing with desperation.

“What do you need, Princess?” He smirked, loving how she struggled against the restraints.

“Daddy, if you don’t fuck me like you mean it-” the rest of her warning was cut off at the feel of a strong hand wrapping around her throat. All she could do then was pant and moan.

“I don’t think that’s the way you ask nicely, Princess,” he growled in her ear. She moaned, a shiver running down her spine at the unspoken threat in his tone. “But if you want to misbehave, I’ll show you how I treat ungrateful little brats.”

He pulled out of her wet pussy, ignoring her pathetic whining and flipping her onto her stomach.

“If you want to act like a slut, I’ll fuck you like one,” and he pulled her hips up and slammed his cock into her in one thrust.

“Daddy!” She screamed, grabbing at the sheets to ground herself.

He wrapped his hand around her throat again, pulling her up so she was on her knees and had to lean back into him to keep from falling forward.

“Daddy was being so nice to you, fucking you so good and treating you like the perfect Princess he knows you can be, and you were a rude, disrespectful, ungrateful little whore,” he whispered harshly in her ear.

She reached her hand up to cover his, putting more pressure on her throat. She smiled wide and moaned loudly, her eyes rolling up.

“Oh you dirty little cock whore, this is what you wanted, isn’t it? You want to be treated like all you’re good for is being fucked, don’t you?” He shoved her back into the bed and grabbed her hips, fucking her even faster. He groaned at how wet she was, feeling it run down his thighs.

“Yes Daddy, just want to be fucked like the useless whore I am,” she agreed. “Gonna cum, Daddy, can I? Please, please Daddy, I need to cum on your cock!”

“Fuck, yeah baby, cum for Daddy. Show Daddy how good his cock feels in your sloppy fuckhole,” he said, so close but needing to feel her cum first.

“DaddyDaddyDaddy,” she chanted, tensing before she was shaking apart, her pussy milking his cock and pushing him over the edge.

He groaned, thrusting a few times as his orgasm washed over him. When he pulled out cum started dripping from her sloppy hole. He pushed it back in with two fingers, slowly fingering her as she babbled incoherently, coming down from her orgasm.

After a minute of basically playing with her, she started whining, too sensitive. He pulled his fingers out, sucking the cum off and moaning. It wasn’t necessarily that he enjoyed the taste, but the fact that he could taste both of them was just so hot to him.

“Stop, I can’t go again,” she whined. She pulled him towards her so she could snuggle up against his side.

“Sorry baby, I just couldn’t help myself. The things you do to me,” he told her, smiling and kissing her forehead.

“Shut up, Stiles, you knew exactly what you were doing,” she laughed.

“Hey, you and the rest of the Pack love playing with my ass when they’ve all fucked me full of cum,” he tried to defend himself.

She groaned at the image that gave her, pinching his nipple as punishment. “Yeah, but you love it. You whine and moan when we stop.”

He sighed dreamily. “Yeah, it’s so good. They all have such wonderful cocks, I don’t know how any of us ever stop fucking,” he wondered aloud.

“Jesus Christ, how long have you two been in here?”

They both looked up to see Derek and Scott standing in the open door, staring at them incredulously.

“What are you two doing home? You don’t finish work until 3,” Stiles wondered.

“Stiles, it’s four in the afternoon,” Scott told him.

“Oh god,” Allison groaned. That explained why she was so sore and sensitive. They’d been having sex for the better part of three hours.

“That long, huh?” Derek joked, smirking at the exasperated look Allison gave in response.

“Stiles, you are lucky you have the whole Pack to satisfy your needs. How you have more stamina than the wolves will always baffle me,” Scott told him. He came over to kiss them both ‘hello’.

“I can’t help it,” he whined, pouting at the three of them. It shouldn’t have affected them, it was too ridiculous, but they couldn’t ever resist Stiles. He was spoiled. “I’m surrounded by supernaturally attractive people!”

“Poor baby, what a hard life you have,” Derek mockingly sympathized. He leaned over and kissed him, slipping his fingers into Stiles ass. It was still wet from when Allison had pegged him earlier, and they both moaned into each other’s mouth.

“Dear god, you three have fun,” Allison told them. Scott was pressed up against Stiles’ back, biting and licking his neck. “I’ll go start dinner, I do not have the stamina to go again after three hours.”

She threw on Derek’s sweater, not bothering with pants. The last thing she saw was Derek kissing Stiles while guiding Scott into Stiles’ ass. She shook her head, smiling fondly, and closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea where this came from! It was 3AM and I didn't want to watch my lectures so I wrote this instead.
> 
> To those waiting for an update on Gonna Shout at the Moon - I'm hitting an issue of no time and no motivation to really write but I'm hoping I can work myself back into it. I have an outline for the next chapter(s), it's just actually writing it is proving a bit more difficult.
> 
> Anyways! This is the first time I've written any poly ship, I love Poly Pack though and there's not as much for them as I would like.  
> Let me know how this is and also if I've left out any tags.


End file.
